1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to a device for use during sexual activities, such as sexual intercourse. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sexual aid belt with handles worn on one participant's waist and employed during sexual activities, such as sexual intercourse, enabling another participant to control the participant wearing the device and providing enhanced control of motion and angle of sexual positions, as well as stabilizing the participant wearing the device. The device can be used in multiple sexual positions and can dramatically enhance the sexual experience.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are various devices created for use in enhancing sexual activities between partners. In the art there are devices for use during sexual activities, such as sexual intercourse, to enhance the sexual experience. Examples of possibly related patents directed to such devices are listed in the following table. The following US Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEISSUE/PUB DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY4,343,299Stabilizing apparatus for male andAug. 10, 1982female partners4,430,990Body harness deviceFeb. 14, 19844,524,760Sexual aidJun. 25, 19856,604,526Sexual aid harnessAug. 12, 20032003/0145861Sexual Aid HarnessAug. 07, 2003D622,031BeltAug. 24, 2010
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,760 discloses a device for wearing during sexual intercourse including a waist band which can be fastened around a person's waist and leg bands for fastening around that person's thighs, the waist and thigh bands being connected together by nonextensible material providing a portion for gripping by one's partner whereby the partner can control the wearer's hip movements, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,526 discloses a sexual harness which provides grasping means provided in between the layers of the harness in order for the rear participant of a coital tandem to be better able to control the pelvic movements of the wearer of the device. This device can also include shoulder straps and leg stirrups for additional attachment to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,990 discloses a body harness device which includes a pair of elongated straps each of which has a foot engagable stirrup thereon and terminates at an upper end in a shoulder strap arrangement such that in use the elongated straps are disposed generally lengthwise of the wearer and a force applied longitudinally downwardly on either of the elongated straps is distributed between both shoulders of the wearer while facilitating a desired relation between the marital partners.
US Publication No. 2003/0145861 discloses a sexual harness which provides increased stimulation, comfort and support for both participants involved in tandem coitus, and which is of a construction utilizing a plurality of layers, one of which is of an elastically yieldingly compressible material having good deformation memory properties. The device further includes a pair of shoulder straps and leg stirrups for additional attachment to the user.
The following references are incorporated herein by reference:    http://69pleasuretoys.com/whipsmart-camo-green-love-handles-p-2627.html    http://www.pipedreamproducts.com/showdetail-12j.php?Full_Number=PD2156-23    http://www.pipedreamproducts.com/showdetail-20.php?Full_Number=PD3835-00    http://www.sub-shop.com/browseproducts/2755A—Love-Handles-Riding-Belt.HTML    http://www.pipedreamproducts.com/showdetail-20.php?Full_Number=PD3849-00